The quest for Shambala
by DemolExpert
Summary: It's the story about Shambala and the team. Enjoy! R&R!
1. Prologue

The helicopter flew by over the Himalayas. The man took pictures as through the objective chamber was issued. He has pushed the pilot and has told, specifying in light:

- Look.

Suddenly this light began to increase and flash. The pilot has started to run away and transmit a signal «SOS», but was already late. The helicopter ran into the earth and has blown up.

**Line Break.**

Over a falling place the helicopter flied circles. Soon others which have gone down to a scene have joined it also. Then first helicopter has landed also. It left Vinny and Audrey. The mechanic has got the digital camera and has made pictures. Rescuers have approached to them and have asked:

- You have found out them?

Both have nodded. The Italian has approached to corpses. They were whole, and at all was not a uniform scratch. As though fire did not touch them. Aud has photographed also corpses.

- Approach here, you must look at it.-Ramirez has told and have specified in hands of the dead.

Vincenzo has looked narrowly at hands. On them there were letters of unknown language.

- You think of the same, about what and I? - He has asked with the Italian accent.

The girl has nodded. In half an hour the helicopter has risen in air and has departed in an unknown direction, and the rescue operation has ended only in 3 hours.


	2. The arrival of friends

At the airport of Beijing the plane of the company of the USA flight has landed: Washington - Beijing. Doctor Joshua Sweet and Gaetan Moliere sat in a waiting room. To them the letter from their two friends - Vinny and Audrey in which it was told about wreck of the helicopter and something else has come. They promised to meet them at the airport of Beijing two hours ago, but something is similar them detained.

- And where're zey? I'm not goin' to seet here whole week. - have angrily murmured Moliere

-Mole, time we here, means so don't need. - has told Sweet.

People hastened. In spite of the fact that the torrential rain has begun, they went out of doors directly without umbrellas and at once caught a taxi to reach to the house or to the nearest hotel. Among this crowd two acquaintances have seemed.

- Hey! Doc, Mole, it's ages since we met? – there were Milo Thatch and Kida.

Mole and Doc have looked at them. Joshua gestures has shown that would not ask is better. Though on a court yard there was a XXI-st century, the command did not change to the taste in clothes.

Gaetan began to puff. It was visible that his anger accrued. However about an input in the airport the jeep which left Vinny, and then Audrey has stopped. Both have been dressed as - that on another. Santorini was in black jeans, a white shirt and darkly - red raincoat. His feet decorated football boots. Ramirez was in dark blue jeans and over them was a kimono. Standing were shoes.

- Excuse for a delay, I'm simple which - whom tried t'persuade t'replace a sweater on a raincoat and shirt - Audrey have looked at the demolition expert and have easily struck the last in a stomach.

Vinny has nervously smiled and has scratched a nape.

The sight of friends has fallen to hands both: at Vincenzo the left hand was in a glove, Audrey held the left hand in a pocket. Kida has approached to the girl and has asked:

-Audrey, what with your hand?

Ramirez was confused and a minute later has answered:

- It was scratched. All right, we've gone to hotel.


	3. At the hotel

All company has come into hotel and Vincenzo has approached to a registration rack and began to talk with hotel service. Audrey has told:

- Send we will sit down. I should show to you something.

They have sat down in a hall on a sofa. Audrey has got from a bag the laptop and has included it. Soon on the screen there were photos from a wreck place. When there was a photo with letters, Kida has told:

- But that here …

Ramirez has answered:

- Two weeks ago in the Himalayas under unknown circumstances there was a plane wreck. Corpses have been found in an integrity and safety. The clothes too were in an integrity and safety.

- And witnesses, Audrey? What have they told? - The king of Atlantis has asked.

- Witnesses were not. Or simply them have made silent.

Mole has looked at pictures and has told:

- Zey ran into ze soft earth. Probably, zey had a chance to survive. Ze Earth eez too soft. Explozion could not be such powerful.

Doc has added:

- Their corpses really haven't scorched. Perhaps inscriptions were the reason of it?

At this time Vincenzo has approached to them and has stretched keys.

- Milo, Kida, to you number with a double bed. Mole and Doc - one number with two single beds.

- And you? - has asked Mole.

- And what we? We … Anything … - has answered Santorini. - I should go to one acquaintance.

- And I should have a bite simply …

Milo has looked on Kida. The queen has nodded and has run after the mechanic since the Italian has already disappeared.

-Audrey, wait! - has told Kida and has caught up Audrey.

The girl has turned back. Having looked, Ramirez has asked:

- Yes?

- Tell, why you and Vinny so strange yourself conduct?

- Well, after that wreck … Shock quickly doesn't pass, Kida. - has answered Aud.

Kidagakash has shrugged shoulders and has pretended that leaves. After she has passed out of sight Audrey, the queen has stopped and has looked out of a corner. The mechanic girl has come into the nearest cafe and villages for a little table near to Vincenzo. They have kissed also the Italian about something has asked Ramirez. The girl has nodded.

Kida, having smiled, has returned to hotel and has come into the number. Milo looked the unpacked photos.

-Kida! What, where … - Kida has put a finger to his lips and has smiled to the king.

Suddenly in a corridor steps which nearly have not pushed off something were heard. The snicker was heard and have then leant about something. Kida has approached to the door and has slightly opened it. Having invited gesture Milo, she began to look through a crack. The king has glanced in a corridor and has seen a bit shocking scene. Audrey, having leant Vinny to a wall, kissed and unbuttoned a shirt on it. The Italian, having found a door of their number, has opened also they have entered. There was soon a tablet: "Don't disturb".

Milo when Kida has closed a door, has given a whistle.

- Give we won't speak yet about't Doc and Mole. All of them it's equal in due course will tell.

Milo, having hemmed, has laid down.


	4. The past & now

Darkness and infinity - here that sometimes it is possible to see in dreams. And then … The bright light reminding light of a crystal and a part of the past. The past which was to be recollected no, but came when for it didn't wait. Santorini has regained consciousness. «Damn, what it was? The fragment from th'past about which't would b'desirable t'forget?» - he has thought, looking out of the window, in which morning Beijing towered. Audrey, having woken up earlier than he already was in a corridor. The demolition expert heard noise.

In five minutes Vinny has seen also a source of this noise. Friends already waited for him and on the way discussed something.

- What happens? - the Italian has asked, looking at the company.

-Milo tells about Shambala.-has answered Sweet. –Won't join us?

- Consider that I already listen t'it from th'beginning.

Milo has continued the story:

- As it is known, Shambala - this mysterious kingdom, or not, at all so, "paradise" for Buddhists. Many monks say that to a Shambala as much, how many and Atlantis.

- Hence, there is a crystal in Shambala too? - has asked Kida.

- About it it's not known. But monks who sometimes simply disappear, already never come back. And consequently about their disappearance many legends and myths go.

- It turns out, what all theeze letterz and signz - they about monkz? - has asked Mole with some interest.

- No. They speak, that people put good seeds all over the world, and is possible, will appear shambala. - the king of Atlantis has answered.

Santorini has looked in a window. Beijing has already woken up also people hastened for work or on the affairs. Yes, the world has not changed for all hundreds years of residing and existence. But only for the demolition expert two things - Audrey and as soon as possible to forget the past were now important.

After two hours the helicopter has taken off towards mountains. Ramirez and Santorini sat ahead. Outlines of mountains have soon seemed, and the mechanic has told:

- Soon we'll be on a place. Wait.

But suddenly something has occurred to helicopter. The technics refused to work, and Vincenzo undertook the second steering wheel.

- We'll try t'hold on near the village. - he has told.

-It eez dangerous. I don't want t'die! - spoke Moliere.

The mechanic and the demolition expert tried to take control over the helicopter. But the technics resisted. Under them there was a village.

- Keep! - Audrey Ramirez's voice was audible.

The helicopter has been planted near to village, врезавшись in foothills. Vincenzo was disconnected from a dull ache in a shoulder.

Line Break.

The last that he was remembered-was the chamber. A small prison cell for singles. In one of them also have placed the prisoner. Having looked round on the parties and sowing on bed which was dirty, Santorini has sighed and began to wait for the next call to the inspector. In the chamber the ray of light has made the way and has fallen to the scratched cheek of the demolition man.

The door has opened and for it the nightmare … Interrogations, a beating from - for answers which it gave has proceeded. And so every day …

-Vinny! - someone has pushed it and the Italian has opened eyes. Over it it was inclined Audrey, disturbed of for something.

- What? - Has asked Vincenzo.

- Why y'groaned, while slept? Have you seen something horrible?

The demolition expert has looked in a window. Night has already covered village and in a moonlight mountains which seemed majestic in this light were visible.

- A usual nightmare. The most usual - has murmured Santorini.

Ramirez has laid down nearby and has put a hand on a breast of the demolition expert. Vinny has compressed her hand and has told:

- Promise that you never will leave me.

After some silence the answer has followed:

- I promise.

The Italian has sighed and has touched the left hand the right shoulder. On it there were bandage.

- And what … has occurred?

- The technics has refused also we ran, but is not too soft. The glass splinter has got to you to the right shoulder, and to me only splinters has scratched a cheek. The dock has told that all will pass.

Vinny has hemmed. Certainly … These wounds were in comparison only florets against that was earlier. He has closed eyes and has soon fallen asleep.


	5. Between life and death

Changes nothing in due course. People still lived on the Earth, technologies moved ahead and sometimes left on new level. But all т in some minutes can vary: your or other life.

The command has approached on a place of crash. Fragments still remained on a place so, anybody already never from here will take away them. Milo has approached to fragments and has touched them.

- Such sensation that wreck has occurred two hours ago. Fragments still the hot.

- Time az though haz stopped - the geologist has told. - zee Earth round fragments eez not touched by snow.

Santorini has approached to a ravine and, having lifted a stone, has thrown there. Minutes five there was a silence, the silent roar yet was not distributed.

-it's high here. - demolition expert has told.

Helicopter noise was distributed in the distance. Vinny, having turned on this noise, has seen the helicopter, and then already who sat in it. «Mercenaries … Really have again come for us?» - Italian has thought. But soon the helicopter has landed near to them and five persons have jumped out of it with rifles in hands. And after friends could see the man about 60 years. The scar decorated his face, and the right eye was white. Having said on Chinese something and having specified in a command, the person has disappeared at once in the helicopter, and mercenaries have started to approach to friends.

- Who're they? - Has asked Doc, watching each movement of enemies.

- Who they would not be, good from them don't wait - the voice of the queen of Atlantis was heard.

Still one step and all command would fall in a precipice, but suddenly … Light, bright and transparent has appeared behind backs and everything, including enemies, have disappeared. The wind only howled and threw a snow grain in air, and on a snowdrift there were blood drops.

* * *

Heat and cold … Audrey Ramirez has found out herself on the cold earth. «Where'm I? What I do here ? Where're the others?» - she has thought, but this thought has been said aloud. Lips have not moved at all. The girl has looked round on the parties. Emptiness. Here that surrounded it. Nearby there was no the one who could understand and console it. Groan and shots suddenly was heard. Audrey has run up to one of ways, but something has not started up the mechanic.

Audrey has walked fingers by air. From it the ripples, directly as on water have by air gone. Having smiled, the girl has heard something whistling, and then … Darkness.

* * *

New- York … Autumn was always beautiful in this city. People often visited the Central park to look and admire the avenue covered with autumn leaves.

The girl sat on a bench and easy looked at these leaves. «It's only leaves … But's here it's beautiful …» - she has thought. Suddenly her loneliness was interrupted with the Italian who has been dressed in a dress coat. His neck was decorated by a long white scarf. In a teeth there was all the same match. Sowing by a number, the man has looked at it.

- Vincenzo, really it's you? - The girl has asked with some surprise .

- Yes, Aud. Has received invitations from Mr. Whitmore with th'request t'come on the next autumn ball. D'you go? - He has asked.

There was a black evening dress with deep cut on a back on Audrey. The neck was decorated by a diamond necklace.

- Allow to accompany you on ball,lady. - Santorini has risen before her and has bowed.

Soon the pair began to leave slowly from park, and leaves which were broken by a wind, drop on road.

* * *

Aroma of flowers and aromas … Silent and quiet music humoured ears. Audrey has regained consciousness. Over a bed there were two monks. One processed her wounds, another lighted aromatic candles.

- Welcome to Shambala, miss. - the first monk has told.


	6. The missing hope

The Shambala - paradise for monks … And can it be paradise for other people? For usual, like what live out of this kingdom?

Audrey only for the second day could leave the room and go down downwards. She has seen a usual city behind a window. The most usual, except huge Buddha's temple which was in the centre of this city. In each street there was a corner of the Buddha. At crossroads of streets there were beautiful fountains. But everywhere music was audible pleasant to an ear and it would be desirable to forget about all. But had now no time for it. Ramirez has seen the geologist, Dock, a royal couple.

- And where … - wanted was to ask Aud, but to it have answered:

- I don't know. But we're called - has told Milo and has nodded on an input. In a doorway there was a monk and gestures invited to follow them.

The city was delightful. Pure streets, the music, happy children. While they went, the ball has driven to feet of the mechanic and it has thrown to the child who ran behind it.

- Aunt! And Where're you from? - the child has asked with interest.

Audrey villages knees before it also has answered:

- From other world.

The boy has smiled and has told:

- Aunt, if you're from other world and then who are we? We are a part of your world too, aren't we?

Ramirez has hung a head and has nodded. It has hidden the tears from the child.

- Aunt? D'you cry?

- N-n-n-no… Simply nearby isn't present … he …

- You'll find it, don't worry. He always near. - the boy has laughed and has left. The girl has with astonishment looked to it following, and has then smiled.

- Hey, Audrey! We go! - Doc called her.

Ramirez has run after friends and the monk. In 30 minutes all company has appeared at that temple, which mechanic saw behind a window. The monk has stopped and has told:

- To you now will go down. Wait here.

And it with these words has left. In two minutes to friends the prior was. He has been dressed in a red cassock. On a nose all time rectangular points which the monk corrected moved down.

- Who're you? - Has asked Kida.

- The prior of it's -he has answered.

- The prior … And who's it? - The queen has asked the monk.

-It's the one who cares of a temple, and also spends ceremonies - has answered Milo.

- Let's go, my friends. I should discuss with you a lot.

Friends and the prior went on a marvellous garden which was behind a temple. Paradise birds sang, and also the same music flew all.

- Tell, why you're here? - Has asked Milo.

- We're here to continue that we did when lived in an external world.

- But … But why d'you hide? Why you don't wish to share knowledge with an external world? - spoke Kida.

- A Shambala only for those who trusts in the Buddha and the forces.

Friends have exchanged glances. Ramirez has asked suddenly:

- And you haven't found one more person?

- No. In the other cave he was not. But from it there was an exit directly in foothill district.

- It means …He has disappeared … - the girl has whispered and has looked at a city. She prayed, that with him only was everything is all right and have not killed.

Aud has agreed to be with the demolition expert, knowing, in what can result all it. But that there will be further … She did not know, but hoped for the light future.


	7. The secrets of the past

The semishined room. Light sometimes dies away in it. Except a chair with the man which hands were broken and are fastened behind, was nobody. And over his head Beijing continued to rage. But it was night. Night Beijing was sparkled. Signboards of a casino, night clubs which invited visitors.

That man whom the team saw in mountains has entered into a room.

-I haven't seen you for a long time, Vincenzo.

Vinny has lifted a head. It was difficult to recognize him now:he was not that 38 summer by sight the demolition expert, cheerful and with sense of humour. In eyes the cold and hostility to the one who stood now before it was visible. An eye of the person which has already worried all circles of a hell. Having answered nothing, Santorini simply fixed the eyes on the man.

- How many has passed since that day? 15 years … You haven't changed. But now you're another, absolutely another man. - and a sharp prick in a shoulder. The demolition expert has begun to creak teeth.

- You're violent, Lan Mao. - the Italian has cleared the throat with blood. Wounds were not too deadly, but it has lost a lot of blood.

Lan has looked on Vinny and has smiled. Having removed a bandage, he has spent a hand on a scar and the right eye.

- From our meeting there was only a reminder to me in the form of a scar,Italian man. You don't want, that I have settled scores with you right now?

The demolition expert has answered:

- Though y'also bear any nonsense, but in practice you're not simply and finish slowly.

Lan Mao has nodded to two mercenaries that stood at doors and something has cried out on the Chinese. Vincenzo have made a prick and he was disconnected.

* * *

That was 15 years ago … Vincenzo remembered distinctly. He has arrived to Beijing together with young man. It was the agent of external investigation of the USA. Those days Santorini felt tired and broken. But when he has taken root into clan Lan Mao … His days became a bit more various. The demolition expert performed the work, yet … He has opened also that it was necessary to be responsible for all.

It was rainy day. Building of one skyscraper has been suspended. The Italian, in a raincoat and with a pistol in a pocket stood on the brink of one of beams, and Lan Mao - on the end another. Also sounds of shots and as though by a sword were passed on metal were soon audible. And after … Groan. Santorini, having had time to intercept sword from a hand of the head of clan, has left in the form of memoirs on this fight a scar on the right eye. Also has then passed out of sight, having thrown sword on the earth. Since then both - both Vinny, and Lan Mao – didn't meet, yet this case.

* * *

Vincenzo has opened eyes from the bright light which is arresting attention. The demolition expert has looked on the parties. «A room? I mean …» - he lays on a has entered into a room and similar she was the Asian.

-Where'm I? Was reputable at Lan Mаo? - he has asked poorly.

- No, Vincenzo-san. - girl has answered.

Suddenly the person has come into a room. The mulatto, hair were white and by sight to him was about 45 years. Having smiled, he has sat down on edge of a bed and has told:

- It was difficult to pull out you from the truck, and besides t'release from chains.

The voice has seemed Santorini to acquaintances.

-John Smith?

- Certainly!-Smith has laughed. - After that fight that you've arranged with him on building, I had to pay for a damage, Vinny.

- And where're mine …

- I don't know.

Santorini has looked in a window and has sighed. There was an early morning which has appeared is saddened by a rain. It was necessary to wait only.


	8. In a captivity

_**Hello everyone! Excuse that I hadn't written for a long time.**_

_**

* * *

**_

The team and one of monks have approached to a portal. It was the statue of the Buddha which was shined with bright light. The monk said:

- The prior ordered to transfer you back to Beijing.

Friends have nodded. The Buddhist has approached to Audrey and said:

- It's not necessary to think about sadness, my daughter. You'll meet him.

After that friends have approached to a portal. From here all Shambhala was visible. It appears, the most usual city in which all rejoiced to each day and enjoyed each hour. And above … They were waited again by dangerous adventures. In five minutes Milo has found out himself sitting in one of cafe of Beijing. Directly near to has been appeared Doc, Kida, Mole and Audrey. The king of Atlantis has corrected points and has said:

- Now we should find Vinny.

Suddenly into cafe has entered agent Smith which ransacked eyes as though searched for very important thing. At last, his sight has stopped on a little table where friends sat and he has approached to them. A minute later after silence the man has told:

- You should follow me. Your friend waits for you.

The mechanic has looked in eyes to the agent as if trying to find the answer to a unique question. And she has found this answer. But aloud could not receive any more because the cafe window has broken and on a premise any gas began to extend. Sweet began to cough and has told:

- Lines! It is somnolent gas! Who has done …

And in 30 seconds of an eye were closed, and the world has plunged into darkness.

* * *

When the person appears on the brink of disaster doctors always aspire to help to leave to him from this edge. Joshua Sweet has cured many, but this person … He has occurred rainy day. To the doctor his acquaintance, namely Vincenzo has rushed. He kept for the right hand and has told hoarsely:

- Your help, Doc is necessary to me.

And then the demolition man has simply fallen flat-out. The man has approached to Santorini and has felt pulse. «Pulse is hardly felt …» - has thought Sweet and has then dragged the Italian to a table and, having thrown off all from a table, has put the man on it. In five minutes he has looked at spoilt body Vinny and began to operate him ...

* * *

Soft … Something soft and warm warmed Audrey. The girl has opened eyes, and villages then on a bed. It was the most usual room, but a door … Ramirez has not found out a door.

But suddenly the door has opened (and it was a wall part) and the man has entered into a room by sight 60 years, with the hair black, combed and smoothed back. On the right eye there was a bandage with a scar. The man has smiled to the mechanic and has told:

- Follow me, Mrs. … Santorini?

Having answered nothing, the girl has risen and has followed him. Soon they left in a hall where there was huge a conference - table. Her friends and that stranger which has suggested to go with them to the demolition expert already sat at it.

- Here one more friend of yours. - Lan Mаo told with accent. After that he has pushed the girl, and Audrey has sat down to table near to John Smith.

- So, you, probably, wish to know, where your friend Santorini is? - The head of the Triada has looked at a command which sat in silence. – it's good. Result it!

In a corridor steps and as though dragged something heavy were heard. Then doors opened and the friends saw…

_**-SANTORINI!**_

_**

* * *

That's the end of chapter eight... What will happen next? Will be the friends killed or someone save their lives? R&R!  
**_


	9. The flashbacks

Lan Mao has looked at friends and said:

- I give to you one hour. If in an hour you'll not open to me a secret of Shambhala, you will die.

After that the head of the Triada and mercenaries have left. Friends and the stranger continued to sit on the places. And the demolition expert has groped the right hand a table and has risen, leaning against a hand.

-And what will we do now? - asked Kida. - We promised that we'll keep all in a secret. Then why the Shambhala is necessary to him?

- It is said that in a Shambhala there is a source of immortality and an eternal youth. Only it is accessible to those who doesn't kill. - has answered Milo and has looked at the stranger. - and who're you?

- I'm the agent of FBI John Smith. Your friend and I – old friends. - has answered the man by sight 45 years.

Santorini didn't hear them, he only has said:

- If we take down a wall th'two mercenaries who're standing up for doors of a hall, w'kill us. Though … Here th'should be a window … - he has not uttered words. All body ached and was ill so as if something tried to cut from within. The last that the Italian saw, how Doc has approached to him …

* * *

… On a court yard there was a 1914. In private residence of Mr. Whitmore friends have gathered. Since then, as they have got out on a surface, has passed two weeks. The billionaire invited them to understand about expedition. On it the command has agreed not to open a secret of Atlantis.

After Preston Whitmore spent them, Vincenzo has gone on foot, having thrown over expensive suit with the old raincoat. On the street there was a rain. The demolition expert was happy with that can open one more flower shop, together with continue to be engaged in the favourite business. But suddenly he was stopped by shout:

-Vinny, wait!

He has turned back on this shout and has seen Audrey Ramirez who slowly went to him.

- I with you'll walk to hotel.

Santorini silently has nodded. He didn't want to speak at all.

- Why you again're silent? Really you already consider plans for the future? - there was a grin on Audrey's lips.

- Yeah … Really and so not clearly on my person? - The demolition expert replied to this jeer.

- No. But on eyes it's obviously visible. – Ramirez after that has stopped and has told. – Here're my apartment.

They have stopped about any house nearby to company Whitmore Ind.

- I live on the third floor . – the mechanic said and then become silent and Aud asked with grief - Means, farewell?

- Yes. - Italian answered and looked in her eyes. She tried to hide tears. He has only smiled. – It's not necessary to be upset. All the same us will reduce destiny. Maybe.

Audrey has noticed in eyes 38 year old men grief. Grief which he tried to hide. But Santorini was developed to go on station as she has behind embraced him and answered:

- Promise that we'll meet, old noise - maker. - she has said silently as if this phrase has been told by someone another.

After some silence she has heard the desired answer:

-I promise. - after that he has left.

* * *

Boom! Vinny has slightly opened eyes. He saw for a moment that his friend, the agent of FBI, has blown up a wall and helped friends to get over on the helicopter which stood on a platform of one of roofs. The Italian has heard that a door tried to open, but it turned out nothing.

- More soon! It's necessary to us as it's possible t' reach a safe place faster! - has told Milo.

After that the consciousness of the man was again disconnected.

_**6 hours later.**_

Kidagakash stood on a private residence balcony to Sicily and looked at a decline on the sea. They were with friends in a private residence of the demolition expert. The two-storeyed private residence with an internal court yard allowed to forget about everything that was created in other world.

- Except a sense of beauty to explosions, he has also a sense of beauty to nature. - said Milo. He stood about a balcony door, having thrust hands in pockets. The queen has looked at him and answered:

- He more than once saved our lives. It seems to me that now for him his life … isn't more important - the queen of Atlantis answered and continued. - Why people, sacrificing the life, rescue other people?

- Kida … We endow the lives to rescue the favourite. After all I wasn't lost nearly in a crater when battled with Rourke. - answered Thatch.

The girl has broken off and has looked again in a blue distance. After that she has heard as Milo left the room.

* * *

_**That's the end of chapter nine!R&R!**_


	10. The memory is lost But it's all right

_**That's the lat chapter!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**10 months later.**

Dear Mr. Whitmore,

Thanks for all that you've done for us. I didn't know how to mercy you, but now my husband is well… In some ways. He didn't remember what happened to him when we discovered Shambala. I'm glad because… I love him & that's all. When it was said that Lan Mao was arrested by FBI, Vinny noticed: "I'll remember it forever".

After we arrived here, there were some news… Shocking & exciting. I was pregnant, Vincenzo promised that he won't make any BOOM… Until our son, whom we called David, won't be older. Sweet said me that I mustn't annoy our Italian & help him in floral business.

By the way, we suggested Milo to be David's godfather & he replied "Yes". The ceremony will be held in church in the nearest village in the next month. Will you come? Write me as soon as you can.

Audrey Santorini

* * *

Vincenzo was standing on the balcony with the glass of red wine in his right hand. After adventures in Beijing & wounds he limped on left hand & on his birthday Doc presented him a stick. What else would Vincenzo do? No adventures, no explosives… Just floral business & family… He wanted a family for a long time, but destiny gave him a present after so many years of loneliness.

Audrey embraced him behind & asked;

-Are you all right, Vinny?

The Italian after moment answered:

-Yeah, in some ways. I wanna ask ya about Shambala. Where was I when you were there, ugh?

- You… You were…- Aud didn't find what to answer. Their son was sleeping in his room in cradle & he wasn't crying.- You were in my heart.

- Oh… I'm big for you heart, kid. Ok, ok, don't tell me. You'll tell when time comes. Go to bed, you're tired… - replied Santorini and drink some wine.

Ramirez didn't want to tell him about their adventures & how bad was Vinny hurt. She loved him. Mechanic always said to him these three beautiful words. But something changed in him. The demolition expert didn't tell jokes & didn't laugh anymore. Sometimes his sight was sad & Santorini looked in the sky as tried to remember what happened to him in Beijing.

When Audrey has almost fallen asleep, Vincenzo murmured;

- What happened to me in Beijing when there were in Himalayas? Was I dead or in hospital? Audrey… Why don't you tell me? It doesn't matter for you but for me… It seems to me that I lost something there.

What did he lost? He didn't know or maybe don't want to know. Audrey, his friends & son are still here. And that's all what he wanted from his life.

* * *

_**That's all! I hope you like in some ways my story. R&R!**_


End file.
